


A Special Gift

by louisianaspell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Humor, Mostly Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, antique books, bucky barnes goes shopping, no smut because i'm not talented enough to write it, non Canon, tentacle dildos, they're one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisianaspell/pseuds/louisianaspell
Summary: Bucky wants to get you a special gift for your birthday





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019. This fic fills the square B5/tentacles

Bucky hates shopping. It is a well known fact amongst those close to him and probably to those that just know him casually, but here he was in the umpteenth different store trying to find you the perfect birthday gift. He hopes that if his gift is good enough then maybe he’ll muster up the courage to tell you how he feels about you and possibly even ask you out on a date. 

So now Bucky finds himself wandering through the store that sells those bath bombs and skincare stuff you like so much, but as he looks at all the different types of bath products he can't help but feel a little underwhelmed. He wonders if this stuff is special enough for you, he wants to give you something that will tell you how special you are to him and he’s just not sure a floral scented bath bomb and some lotion fits that requirement.

Frustrated and slightly disappointed with himself, he puts back the few products he has in his basket. He makes sure to put them back in the correct place because his mother raised him right, he finds Steve loading up his basket with what looks like every lavender scented product in the store. They lock eyes as Steve drops in two more tubs of lavender shaving cream into the overloaded basket.

“Think ya got enough there, pal?” Bucky teases

“What? I like lavender, it helps me relax after having to deal with your grumpy ass all day.” Steve smiles, he looks down at Bucky’s empty basket. “Nothing here grab your eye either?”

“Nah, I wanna get her something nice.”

“Well, we can try another store if you want.”

“I think I’ve reached my limit for dealing with the public for today.” Bucky replies with a defeated tone.

“Don’t worry, pal. Her birthday isn’t for another couple months, you got time. Just think about what kind of stuff she likes, you’ll figure something out.”

—-

When they get back to the compound, Bucky heads for your bedroom since tonight should be your usual movie night with Bucky, but you’re out of the country on a recon mission with Sam. When you became close to Bucy and started spending most (if not all) your free time together, you gave him access to your room when you weren’t home. He sat by your side while you had FRIDAY update your room’s security, it gave him butterflies in stomach to hear you tell the AI that you trusted Bucky.

Bucky walks around your bedroom like it’s a code he needs to break, he knows it probably looks a bit creepy which is why he’s glad you’re not home to witness it and Sam isn’t either because Bucky knows he’d never hear the end of it. He takes in all the little details of your space, the soft colors on the walls, the ornate frames of the photos on your wall, the fabric of your curtains, and even your bedding, everything has a bit of an antique feel to it without feeling stuffy instead it felt warm and cozy.

He looks over the titles of the books lining your large bookcase, there are titles that he recognizes from the list of things he needs to catch up on, a bunch of classic titles, some biographies of historical figures, but nothing too out of the ordinary. That was until he reached the bottom two shelves, which was home to extremely old books. He wasn’t sure how he never noticed it before.

“FRIDAY, what’s on these shelves?”

“That would be Ms. [Y/N]’s antique book collection.”

“Why the glass case?”

“Due to the age of the books they have to be stored at a certain temperature and humidity, so Mr. Stark created a custom storage unit and bookcase for her.”

“Has she always had this collection?” Bucky asks while trying to rack his brain trying to remember if you’d ever mentioned it.

“Yes, she moved into the compound with most of the collection and has added to it over the years.”

Bucky carries on asking FRIDAY about your collection, what genre of antique books you like, and the century you prefer. He thanks the AI for the information as he makes his way back to his room to do some research. 

After weeks of looking he thinks he found the perfect books for your collection, he double checks with FRIDAY to make sure you didn’t own anything too similar. When Bucky picks them up from the book dealer, he delicately flips through the pages of each book and he knows you’ll love them. As he sits in his room wrapping your present in a lovely light blue and silver foil wrapping paper, he’s both nervous and excited to see your reaction at your party the next night.

Bucky was thankful you insisted on a small family & friends only party, he wasn’t sure his nerves could handle a large extravagant party right now. He entered the common area that was set up to seat the team and a few extra friends. Food and drinks were spread out on one table and gifts on the other, Bucky places his gift on the table with the other gifts before mingling with everyone. 

After everything that’s happened over the last few years, it was nice to celebrate something happy with all the people you considered to be your family. The casual atmosphere of the party helped Bucky to finally relax and allowed himself to enjoy himself.

As the party winds down it’s time for you to open your gifts and Bucky is both nervous and excited to see your reaction to the books. He sits in between Sam and Steve as everyone watches as your excitement as you open the gifts.

You were surrounded by all the thoughtful gifts the rest of the team had given you, Bucky’s excitement was bubbling over as he thought to himself that his gift was gonna blow all these presents out of the water. He did his best to hide the fact that he was feeling like a kid left unsupervised in a candy store.

“This one doesn’t have a card on it,” Wanda held up a silver and dark blue wrapped box.

“That’s from me.” Bucky nervously said, hoping he didn’t sound too excited for you to open it.

Wanda handed you the beautifully wrapped box, he swears he saw your eyes light up when he said it was from him. “That’s a good sign, right?” he thought to himself.

He watched as you tore the wrapping paper off the box, Bucky’s heart was beating out his chest as you opened the box and moved the tissue paper aside. Your reaction wasn’t quite what Bucky had expected, he’s scared that you hate the books.

Your eyes went wide when you looked down into the box and were greeted with three teal pearlescent tentacle shaped dildos of various sizes looking back at you. Never before in your entire life had you felt this confused.

“You got these for me, Bucky?” You asked, folding the tissue paper back down so no one else would see inside the box.

“Yea, I saw them online and immediately thought of you.” He nervously answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh god, she hates them,” he thinks to himself.

“Uh, these made you think of me?”

“Yea, I saw your collection the other day and thought they’d make great additions.”

You could feel the heat rush to your face as the thought of Bucky seeing your collection of sex toys that was stashed under your bed filled your thoughts. For a few moments you wondered if you had the ability to call on Heimdall to summon the bifrost for you so you could start a new life on Asgard.

“I was assured that the previous owner took really good care of them, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Bucky said with a worried tone in his voice, by now he was 100% positive that you hated the books.

“They’re used?!” You screeched.

“I mean, given their age I would guess so.”

The rest of the team watched the strange interaction between you and Bucky, confused at just what the hell was going on. 

“Well show us! What awesome gift did Tin-Man get you?” Sam finally asks.

You didn’t respond, you just hid the box behind your back. Bucky was crushed that you would hate his present so much that you wouldn’t even show or tell the team what it is.

“You know, it’s just...stuff and things.” You finally answered, since you were distracted by Sam and his constant questions that you failed to notice Nat sneaking up behind you to grab Bucky’s gift. Before you could grab it from her, she opened the box and tossed aside the tissue paper.

“Barnes. What in the actual fuck…” Nat held up the largest of the tentacles for everyone to see, she drops the box next to you. The room is quickly filled with shocked gasps and the sounds of people reprimanding Bucky for buy such a gift.

“I didn’t...I...that’s not...I don’t know.” Bucky felt like his brain was short circuiting, he couldn’t find the words to defend himself. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Pretty quickly everyone noticed that Clint was on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes. 

“Clinton Francis Barton! What did you do?” Wanda yelled at the archer, who was trying to compose himself.

“You don’t remember, Y/N? That mission six months ago?” Clint took the confused look on your face as confirmation you forgot, “the mark that tried to get you to watch tentacle porn with him and we joked about it for weeks afterwards.”

“You disgusting son of a bitch, I swear to all the gods I will kill you one day.” You threatened him, picking up the medium sized tentacle and throwing at him. He laughs as the silicone toy just narrowly misses his head.

After the party ends and everyone, mainly Tony and Sam, gets their fill of tentacle jokes in, you find Bucky sitting by himself on your bed with your real gift by his side. It’s not hard to see how nervous the usually stoic super soldier is feeling, his hands fidget against his legs. You sit beside him taking one of his hands of yours and resting your head on his shoulder, the gesture relaxes him just a bit.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I should’ve realised that those things weren’t the type of thing you’d give me.” You give him a reassuring smile. “Can I see what you really got me?”

Bucky pulls his hand away from yours and reaches for the gift, he hands you the light blue and silver wrapped box. He can’t help but hold his breath as you carefully unwrap the box, it took every ounce of self control he had not to run out of the room when you start to open the book.

You pull the tissue paper out of the box to reveal two antique leather bound books, you can feel the tears start to form in your eyes as you look at the two books. The smaller book was from the early 18th century dealing with poisons and herbal remedies and a slightly larger one was a late 18th century french medical book on venereal diseases and treatments. They were perfect. You absolutely loved them and knew they’re amazing additions to your collection. 

“Thank you, Bucky. They’re perfect.”

Bucky felt your warmth leave his side as you got up and to place the books into the storage unit on your bookcase. The smile on your face as you walked back over to him was worth the seemingly endless hours he spent searching for your gift and even the embarrassment and teasing he endured earlier in the day. He looked up at you as you stood in front of Bucky, you softly pushed his hair out of his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. There was no way for him to hide the blush in cheeks or the smile that spread across his face.


End file.
